


海市蜃楼（CAR部分）

by AmakawaMai



Category: Azur Lane
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmakawaMai/pseuds/AmakawaMai
Summary: 海市蜃楼的CAR部分在AO3存档顺便测试一下怎么发不喜自行关闭，thanks





	海市蜃楼（CAR部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 海市蜃楼的CAR部分  
> 在AO3存档顺便测试一下怎么发  
> 不喜自行关闭，thanks

“姐姐，那个晚上，你和企业，我全部都听见，也看见了。”

北卡罗来纳听到了华盛顿的声音尽管尽力地保持以往的样子，话语中却还是隐藏不住的虚弱无力，她可以用力推开自己的妹妹，但她发现自己做不到。刚才打南达科他那一拳的力气就好像完全不是她自己发出来的。

汽车鸣笛的声音和发动机呼啸的声音在楼下响起，从未停歇，风从未关紧的窗户里吹进来，扬起褪色的窗帘。北卡罗来纳来得匆忙，在家里寻找华盛顿的时候脱下了外套，只穿着一件衬衫就急切地跑了过来，甚至在刚才过于激动的动作中胸前的纽扣已经不知道什么时候就爆开了。

“华盛顿……不是那样的。”北卡罗来纳试图从自己的回忆里翻出那个晚上的场景，但是她不记得了，那已经是十几年前的事情了，她唯一能够拼凑出来的片段，就是记得企业对着她喊“姐姐”的声音。

她对于企业来说不过是个替代品，但是企业对她来说又何尝不是这样呢？无法说出口的对自己姐妹的爱慕之心，只是聊以慰藉相互取暖而已。北卡罗来纳以为自己还可以有很多的时间和华盛顿相处，哪怕不说出口也足够满足，但是她突然发现自己没有多少时间了。她要永远失去自己的妹妹，也是自己的挚爱了。

“姐姐，你不知道，你现在这个样子有多诱人。”华盛顿看着面前的北卡罗来纳狠狠地咽了一口口水，伸出手指从她胸口爆开的纽扣那里探进去，冰凉的手指接触到炽热的皮肤那一瞬间，华盛顿就知道自己再也停不下来了。她等待了一会儿，面前的人并没有推开她，于是华盛顿直接解开了所有的纽扣，把自己的头埋在姐姐的胸口。

她记得自己童年的时候经常这样对着姐姐撒娇，可是自从她们成为舰娘她就再也没有这么做过了，如今多年之后重复童年的动作，她只后悔自己这么多年为什么不早点这么做。

“去tmd面子，姐姐才是最重要的东西！”当然华盛顿没有把这句话喊出来，她抬头靠在北卡罗来纳的肩头，双手把那件衬衫脱下，然后紧紧拥抱住自己的姐姐，不忘记解开后面那个碍眼的扣子。

“华盛顿，你——”北卡罗来纳不知道自己应该怎么样做才好，若是以前的自己她一定是能控制住自己的，她可以推开人掉头走开，但是现在她知道留下的时间不多了，脑海中某个声音正在叫嚣着自己最直接的欲望，怂恿着她继续接受这样的场景。

她最终听从了脑海里那个声音的蛊惑，然而就在这迟疑的几秒钟，华盛顿的手已经探向了她的裙底，她能够感受到指甲划过某处最为敏感的软肉的感觉，瞬间传来的刺激让她下意识地后退了一步，正巧把后脑磕在门板上。

“呜……”北卡还没来得及思考就喊了一声，然而面前的华盛顿却突然咧嘴笑的开心，她用力把那层阻隔自己的布料向下扯着，同时也不忘记向前吻住自己的姐姐。

华盛顿觉得自己从来没有品尝过那么甜美的东西，她的舌尖缓缓地舔过姐姐的嘴唇，细细地描摹着姐姐唇瓣的形状，随后却暴力地撬开唇齿长驱直入，与姐姐的舌交织在一起彼此纠缠，华盛顿对每一处气息，无论是唇齿的形状和触感，还是喷吐在自己脸上的呼吸的温度都沉迷不已，直到银丝顺着嘴角缓缓流下。

“姐姐，我喜欢你的味道，但是我更喜欢这种味道和我混合的样子。”一吻得逞的华盛顿丝毫没有给人喘息的机会。她又吻在北卡罗来纳的脖颈上，用力地吸吮留下深深浅浅的痕迹，就像小孩子总喜欢给心爱之物敲上烙印一般，华盛顿的体温比尚且还是姐姐的舰娘要略微低上一些，然而这却使她更加兴起地攫取姐姐的温度。

华盛顿的吻继续向下，她轻轻咬着姐姐胸前的茱萸，还坏心眼地用牙齿轻轻摩擦着，身下的手传来的湿润的感觉让她得到鼓励一般加大了力度，手指也试图向里深入探寻姐姐更为隐藏的秘密。

北卡罗来纳蓝色的双眼里的镇定开始变得慌乱，身体随着华盛顿的动作而轻轻颤栗着，她觉得自己的皮肤温度变得越发的高了，然而却心疼起了现在皮肤依旧是微凉的华盛顿，以前总是华盛顿是大家的火炉的。

“……”北卡罗来纳紧紧地咬住自己的的下唇直至泛出血丝，在自己的妹妹面前要发出那样的声音对她来说还是太过羞耻。

然而此刻华盛顿的指尖已经触到了那一点突起，她的身体在瞬间僵直了一会儿之后像是被通了轻微的电流一样，她已经很久没有感受到过这种刺激了。

“姐姐，我很想听你的声音。”华盛顿的声音是她以往和人打架打赢了一般的欣喜，她反反复复地一次次按压挑逗那一处最为敏感的地方，那里也随着华盛顿的动作变得更加敏感。

北卡罗来纳渐渐无法支撑自己站立的姿势，她的身体顺着门板渐渐的滑下来，却让华盛顿一下子进入了更深的地方，这突然的刺激让她在瞬间被推上了顶峰，她只觉得自己像是被投入了熔炉的刚才，炼化之后又再度聚合成了自己的模样。

“姐姐，真敏感呢。”华盛顿站在一边舔着自己的手指，就像是小孩子用手抓着吃了美味的食物总是不忘记舔舔自己的手指一样，“可是我还没有吃饱，姐姐你说我应该怎么办呢。”

告诉我这不是我的妹妹。

北卡罗来纳靠着门板坐在地上无力地抬起自己的上眼皮，面前华盛顿盯着自己的赤裸裸的眼神让她不知道该怎么样回应，也许是心底的某扇门被打开了，又或许是心中蛰伏已久的愿望终于得到的回应让她无法控制自己。

她脱下自己身上仅剩的衣服走到床边坐下，然而还没有来得及说话，就被华盛顿抱住按倒在那张狭小的床上。

华盛顿抬起身看她，用手指抚摸着北卡罗来纳的眼皮和眉毛，在经由耳侧到下颌，似乎要把整张脸的形状都刻在脑海里带去某个遥远的地方一样。

“姐姐，企业没有办法陪着你了。我也没有办法，但是我可以做那个家伙做不到的事情。我已经拉够了赞助，威尔明顿那个地方的人回来找你，姐姐，你可以永远的被留下来。”华盛顿的呼吸音变得粗重，“姐姐，我本来以为再也见不到你了，但是我见到你了，我不想再放开了，哪怕只有这几天，这几天你也是只属于我的。”

出租房狭小的床被扔在一边的纸巾，枕头和被子弄得混乱不堪，床单的褶皱也随处可见，华盛顿盯着北卡罗来纳那双好看的蓝色的眼睛，溢满了泪水如同一望无际的大海一般的眼睛，她很高兴地看到那双眼睛里被一丝丝的情欲模糊，她甚至感觉得到姐姐正在于此斗争的残存的理智。

华盛顿同样蓝色的眼睛里蕴含着的情欲只会比自己的姐姐更为浓烈，她伸出手把姐姐贴在脸颊上的被汗水浸湿的头发撩起别在而后，然后伸出舌尖一点点舔过她的脸颊，华盛顿没有亲吻，只是一点点地舔舐，如同初生的小兽一般。

“华盛顿，我不希望你这样。”北卡罗来纳尽力保持着自己的语气的平静，她不希望华盛顿为了能把她留下来而牺牲自己，她才是姐姐，她才是应该为了妹妹牺牲的人，她突然想到了那个素未谋面的企业的姐姐，她突然很羡慕她，羡慕她不用看到自己的妹妹被拆解，羡慕她可以为了保护自己的妹妹而死，“我突然很羡慕约克城，企业的姐姐。”

然而在华盛顿听来，自己的姐姐的话却是另外一个意思，也许是她早就误会了北卡罗来纳对企业的感情，但她没有再回答自己的姐姐什么，反正她的时间也不多了。

令人贪恋的气息正吹拂着华盛顿的脸颊，她抬起自己的头居高临下地看着北卡罗来纳，看着她已经丝毫没有阻挡的身体，在她看来这是最美的东西。她伸出自己的指尖，小心翼翼的在姐姐腹部裸露的皮肤上写着自己的名字。

“WASHINGTON”

一个字母一个字母的，华盛顿用的力气并不大，但北卡罗来纳似乎感受到了她正在比划的是什么东西，一种从心底而生的羞耻感让北卡罗来纳本能般地想转过身去。

“……姐姐……”

华盛顿突然用着撒娇般的语气叫着自己的姐姐，同样的蓝色眼睛盯着姐姐眨了几下，试图装出一副被人欺负丢在路边的初生的小兽一般的眼神看她。

北卡罗来纳只能苦笑几下，她知道自己没有办法拒绝这个眼神的妹妹，只得放弃了本能一般的挣扎任凭华盛顿进行她小孩子一般的把戏。

华盛顿像是突然想到了什么一般，从自己手指上拿下一个戒指套在自己的姐姐的手指上，然后把姐姐的手指含在嘴里轻轻吸吮，如同刚出生的婴儿一般。

北卡罗来纳却突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，再被放开的时候，忍不住用手指弹了一下华盛顿的脑门，“华盛顿，真是像个孩子呢，就好像小时候一样。”

“姐姐，我现在是不是孩子你还不知道吗？刚才的时候明明就——”

北卡罗来纳回想起刚才被华盛顿抵在门板上强行侵入的过程，一时间扭过头去不肯看在面前的华盛顿，然而华盛顿的手却拍着她两边的脸颊凝视着她。

“姐姐，看着我好不好啦……”

北卡罗来纳只觉得又好气又好笑，看到面前的华盛顿可怜巴巴的眼神，心想华盛顿到底从哪里学的这一些套路，好吧确实很有用就是了。她只能转过头直视着面前的华盛顿。

刚才经历过一次的情潮让那里已经湿润如小溪一般，华盛顿很轻易地就再次找到了刚才的位置，只是这一次她不再按压了，她用指尖轻轻地，一遍又一遍地刮过那个地方，偶尔还用力向下戳一戳。

北卡罗来纳只觉得一种难以言明的刺激的感觉如同全身电力系统瘫痪之后恢复的瞬间那样一般传遍全身，在全身的神经之间游走奔腾，却始终无法捕捉到神经冲动真实所在的地方。

心跳也不再像以往那样平静而有规律，曾经的从容早已经被丢到了九霄云外，而无法抑制的过于甜腻的呻吟在此刻正一声声地从自己的口中被释放出来，荡漾在弥漫着情欲的空气里，又催化着身边的空气更为甜腻而让人失去理智。她蓝色的双眸中的镇静和清明也已经和情欲融成一团难分彼此。

北卡罗来纳现在觉得似乎觉得被拆解了的是自己一样。

“姐姐，你的声音真好听。”华盛顿的一只手轻轻按着她喉咙的位置，间歇性不畅的呼吸更加模糊了她的意识，而另一只手的动作也丝毫没有减慢的迹象，并且被华盛顿开发出了更多的花样。

“华盛顿……我……”北卡罗来纳似乎是想说些什么，但很快就被华盛顿用自己的唇封口了，华盛顿不想听到姐姐说出任何她不想或者不愿之类的话语了，或者听到姐姐会记恨自己讨厌自己之类的的评论了。尽管她知道确实是自己强迫了姐姐，她也不愿意听到。

反正她的时间也已经不多了，她只有这一次的机会了，让她活在一些美好的幻想和最后的满足里死去，不是挺好的结局吗？

所以华盛顿最后也没有听到北卡罗来纳想对自己说的那一句——

“我也爱你。”


End file.
